A feeling, that leads to
by MintDreams
Summary: Romance / Humor / Drama. What is everyone really feeling in the guild? Love or Friendship? Team Natsu will be confronted with the term love. Will they all stay friends? And what is everyone else in the guild up to, when it comes to Love? Does love, which isn't shared lead to despair or...? (Grayza, Nalu and some others... )
1. Ordinary means lively

**Hey everyone! :D**

**This is the first chapter of my first fanfiction and I hope you can enjoy reading this one and hopefully more. ^.^/**

* * *

**Ordinary means lively**

It was just an ordinary day. An ordinary day, which everyone in Magnolia needed.

After the dragon invasion the whole city was destroyed and everyone tried to do their best to let the city become the old peaceful one.

It took some time, but the Fairy Tail Guild was soon restored and everyone came once again drinking and fighting.

On one of the bar stools sat Macarov, who was examining his guild with a beer in his right hand. The beer tasted especially well today and a grin formed on his face, when he lifted the beer once more.

„Everyone sure is lively today, don't you think Master Macarov?", smiled the white-haired barkeeper. Without turning to her, Macarov placed his beer back on the table. „They haven't changed...", he answered,

while his eyes wandered once more through his guild. After all what happened they grew so strong. Everyone of them gives always his best. Ughh... I'm so proud of them, thought the old man.

„Yo, old fart. Can't you stand anymore alcohol or why are you crying with a face red like the strawberries on Erza's cakes. Huh?", grinned the pink haired boy while patting the old man on his back. „Strawberry cake? Fantastic idea Natsu. Mira, one Strawberry cake and a café au lait, please.", shouted Erza, who was sitting next to a blonde girl. „Haha Erza, don't you think you've had enough for today?", suggested Lucy friendly. Erza turned her face back to her with a look on her face, who would give everyone chills. „hehe... well...one or two more..."replied Lucy carefully.

„That's right. Ugh.. I'm sooo hungry. Lucy? Don't you have a fish? Can't you here my stomach growling?", asked Happy with a pitiful look. „Happy?! You already had some. How do you think can I pay my bills when you eat as much as an elephant!", shouted the blonde. „Awww.. that's so mean Lucy. If I fall now asleep and won't wake up anymore you will wish, that you would have given me a fish.", answered Happy while turning to a white cat, who was glaring at him. „Just shut up already... I... have to get this done", murmured Lucy while concentrating on the papers before her.

„What are you doing there?", asked a half stripped boy next to Erza. „Yeah, what the hell are you doing there Luce with that creepy face on?", yelled Natsu who sat down beside her and scanned the papers. „Could you quit it?! Seriously don't you see that I'm currently busy?", sighed the young blonde. „Lucy seems to be alone, maybe she needs someone beside her with a broad shoulder and wonderful teeth and flowing hair and...", dreamed Erza.

„Erza, hey! Wake up! I'm eating your cake.", disturbed Gray, who was sitting there casually with only his anthracite pants on.

„OW! Seriously! Erza?! What was that for? I was just joking", yelled Gray, who now was rubbing his left arm. „There are no jokes about my cakes, understood?", glared the scarlet haired woman at him. „Ahh! Juvia, you don't have to …. do that?! NO!", shouted Gray as he shoved the clinging woman away. „Ohh... Gray-sama, you are so shy. You know when Juvia kisses your hurt spot, the pain will go away", said the water mage cheerfully. „HAHA... Seriously I don't get a single thing. what is everyone talking about?!", said Natsu confused. Everyone stopped their tracks and looked to Lucy and him, but he didn't understand what was going on.

„And...that was the last question! Hah!", said Lucy happily and looked up from the papers to her friends.

„Huh? Did I miss something?", she asked. Erza just grinned and finished her café au lait. Well...the guild sure is lively today, she thought and brought the dishes back to the bar.

* * *

**That's the end for now.**

**Thank you for reading this chapter. :D**

**Maybe you can write a review, so I know what I can improve for the future. =)**

**I'm planning on updating it soon, so stay tuned.**

**Sayoonara ^.^/**


	2. The thought of syrup

**Here is the second chapter. Enjoy ^.^**

* * *

Lucy woke up from the warm sunlight, which kept tickling her face.

It was already morning. Normally she would sleep a little longer, but today was a special day. She stood up from her way too fluffy and warm bed and put her white bunny slippers on. She stretched her body and yawned as her eyes caught her clock. It was already 9AM, it felt earlier.

„Oh...no", she grimaced and rushed to her bathroom. After half an hour she went into her kitchen, where she was welcomed from a delicious smell. The smell of fresh pancakes and coffee enveloped her, as she walked in. Abruptly she stopped in her tracks and gawked at three people, which she knew too well and a hungry cat.

„Ohhh...seriously do you guys know that this is my home? I didn't even invite you... How long are you already here?", she asked the bunch while she slumped herself on a chair without taking her eyes from the mountain of pancakes in front of her. „Sorry. Lucy I know that you didn't mention those guys, but I've met them on the way...here help yourselves", Erza rested the rest of her self made pancakes on the table and everyone furiously started digging in.

„Itsh shure ish yummyyy...you have to make more Erza...", smiled Natsu broadly while filling his mouth with syrup.

At the sight of Natsu, a vein on Erza's forehead started pulsating and she couldn't hold herself back anymore as she punched him in his face. She sat down and continued eating like nothing happened.

Gray swallowed before he started talking, he didn't need to start the day with a good punch in his face, but he couldn't stop laughing. The dragon slayer glared at him with a swollen left eye. „Oh man... Flame-brain now your face suits you even better than before.", laughed the half-stripped boy. „No stripping, while eating", shouted Erza, as she gave another taste of her right fist. Now both having a swollen, blue-coloured eye. Lucy sighed at the sight of her friends and looked at Happy, who already ate his third fish. „Watch out that you don't burst from all those fishs", she lectured him.

„Lucyy, that could never happen.", smiled Happy, while stuffing his mouth full. „Maybe, but I'm sure Carla doesn't like chubby cats", she laughed. „Wahhh...Lucy you sure are mean. Carla isn't that type of cat", said Happy mournfully.

After some minutes the group left Lucy's house.

„So I thought we could visit Blair's, Hot Stuff and after that Got Some Guts, Strawberry Paradise...", started the redhead. „Euh..that sure sounds great Erza, but I already found a dress and I don't have much time left before the meeting. Erza looked disappointed but nodded in agreement.

„Why do you need a dress?", asked Natsu curiously. „You know you can't fight that good without casual clothes on.", he pounded on his chest. „That's none of your business and now leave! Both of you!", she shouted at them and pushed them in the opposite direction. „Wait!", yelled the two boys, but Lucy already took Erza's hand and they both ran away. Dumbstruck the boys looked after the girls.

„I'm a dragon-slayer and no one can just leave me behind without an explanation, that's enough. Let's follow them.", said Natsu, which looked now to Gray. „That's the same for me, but Natsu you're pretty slow, the girls are already away. What do you think are they plotting?", answered the ice mage. „Nah...no problem. We will find them, my nose is in top form.", grinned Natsu. Gray snickered. „But first we should go to the guild, the guild master got some news." „Whatever. Let's follow them later", said Natsu frustrated.

Two hours later

„Erzaaa, are you finished? You know I still have to get my hair done!", shouted the blonde, while waiting before the changing room. „Yeah, one minute." Lucy looked at herself in the mirror. She wore a light blue cocktail dress, which was tied behind her neck and showed the most part of her back. „Do I look fat in that dress? Awwww... I shouldn't eat those pancakes in the morning, but they sure were tasty", she murmured as she remembered the morning.

She thought of the golden pancakes with melted butter and the syrup dripping down the sides. „Euwww", she spitted as she remembered Natsu laughing his ass off, while syrup dripped from his mouth. He'll never grow up, but she couldn't imagine him different. He was always such a blockhead. She started laughing. „What happened Lucy?", stared Erza in front of her. „Ohhh..Nothing", she blushed. „Are you ready? Cause my date starts in an hour.", she answered. „Ughh..what?", she shouted histerically and pushed Erza out of the shop. „My dress?!", Erza shouted and just stopped a second for paying it.

One hour later

„Okay! I'm ready!", repeated the celestial mage again and again.

Erza sighed. „You get this done! Just have fun. Let's go", she patted her on the back. „Are you sure? EHH?! Erza you go too, but you didn't register yourself." „That's no problem." Erza entered the big café, where a lot of people walked in and out. Lucy followed her, while watching the people, who came holding hands, smiling, fighting or even crying. Her knees felt weak, but she couldn't go back anymore. She finally entered the pleasant looking café.

At the same time, two boys at the corner of a street kept looking at a busy café. „Did you already see them?", asked the raven-haired boy. „Nah, here are a lot of smells. I don't know if I can find them. And stop climbing on me, you know I should be the one on top!", growled the pink-haired boy.

„Hmm... just shut up already. It's all your fault for being so insensitive toward the girls", yelled the other. „Insensitive? What are you talking about, ice princess? Should I kick your ass?!"

„Stop moving so reckless. I'm going to fall. I thought I saw a glimpse of scarlet hair.", said the boy on top.

„Where?! I can't see them!", groused the

pink-haired and stood up. At the same moment the raven-haired boy fell flat on his butt.

„Ohh...shit. Natsu, what do you think you're doing?!, yelled Gray and glared daggers at Natsu.

„Let's go! If you saw one of them, then the other will be there too", turned the dragon-slayer to him. „Haha.. come on, stop rubbing your ass and let's go".

„Just shut up already, I told you!"

Gray stood up and a tall man came walking towards them. „Excuse me. Could you two please stop arguing here in front of the café? You scare away our guests. If you don't mind please leave now", said the seemingly older guy to them. „Euh.. Yeah sorry.", answered the dragon-slayer. „Why are there so many people visiting your café? Is there some special event going on?", asked the ice-mage.

The guy hesitated for a moment, but answered: „ Today is Blind-Date-Day." „Blind-Date-Day?!", asked the two guys curiously. „What the hell is a Blind-Date-Day, is there something to eat?", asked Natsu. „Seriously Natsu? A Blind-Date is a way of getting to know new people", answered Gray knowingly.

„We are famous for such events, they are quite popular. All of our guests shall meet their true love at our fabulous café."

Both boys swallowed. Natsu turned to Gray.

„Does that mean I'm not enough for those two girls?". Gray flapped his forehead.

* * *

**I hope you liked it :3  
**

**...to be continued.**

**Sayoonara ^.^/**


	3. The Blind Date

**It's time for the third chapter! :)  
**

**Thanks for the reviews & everything =)**

Enjoy! (OH! At the moment is GRAYZA week! YAY! :D)

* * *

**The Blind Date**

It was pretty nice in this café and busy. Erza looked around and thought about the people in the guild. What would happen if they would visit this café? From the outside the café seemed rather small, but it had a lot of space. The tables were small and made from dark wood, like the most things in here. At most of them sat two people. They were decorated with small, red roses and a white tablecloth. There were a lot of windows, so it wasn't too dark in here. It sure looked charming with all the couples in here. Her head swung into the opposite destination and for a moment her eyes grasped pink hair.

She shook her head and blinked some times. She must had imagine it and laughed unsecure.

NO! The café wouldn't survive such an attack and somethings had to be done alone. She looked for Lucy or maybe someone with a Strawberry-Cheesecake. That would be a great sign for good taste, for the person and the café. She enjoyed the atmosphere.

„HAHAHA! Look at youself!", yelled Natsu and pointed at Gray.

„Better keep your eyes on yourself, pinkie tie.", answered Gray annoyed. They both wore black suits and a white shirt. Natsu had a pink and Gray a blue tie. „No one will recognize us", said Gray while they wandered through the café. „Yeah, it was pretty nice of the girl at the reception to lend us these", answered the dragon-slayer. „Com'on it was obvious she had an eye for you." „Do you think? Hehe", grinned Natsu and scratched his head while he tried to loosen his tie.

„Everyone, who came here for a special Blind-date. Please go to the back of the café.", said a loud voice through the café, but the two boys couldn't identify the person. It sure was a girl. „Well, what should we do? Lucy probably takes part of this. Should we go, too?", suggested Gray.

„Why not. Sounds like fun." So the two boys went to participate.

At the back of the café were two lines. One for women and one for men, ,which were seperated from each other. At the end of the line Lucy saw Erza and ran to her. Erza turned around at the sound of Lucy arriving. „Lucy? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be here before me?!, asked Erza angrily. „I'm sooorry. I got lost." „Ah..nevermind let's switch places.", suggested Erza and Lucy answered happily: „Thank you Erza! You are my best friend!" „No problem, but next time in the guild buy me a cake. Then we're even", said Erza seriously.

That's Erza. Why did I thought she would do it for free, thought Lucy.

The line sure was long and as it was time for Lucy, she could'nt be more nervous. „Sorry, but we are full.", said the maid at the door. Some seconds went by. „Lucy? Is everything okay?", asked Erza carefully.

Lucy didn't answer. She just stood there and didn't move an inch. This couldn't happen. All the time she was waiting for this perfect opportunity and now she was so close...

„NO! This can't be! There has to be a partner for me. OPEN the door! Let me in there!", yelled Lucy and pushed the maid aside, trying to open the door. Erza helped the maid and said sorry for Lucy. „Miss, this door won't open unless the people want to come out again. I'm sorry.", said the maid still politely. Suddenly tears started welling up. Lucy didn't want to start crying. „Hey lUcy, there will be a next time." Erza tried to calm her down. At the moment came a good-looking host to the maid and explained that there were two boys left. As Lucy heard that, she hurriedly tried to swallow the tears and hoped that she still looked attractive enough. „Two you say?", answered the young maid and turned to the two girls in front of her. „Well. What can we do? There is no space left in the back." The host thought for a moment and suggested the two small rooms at the top of the café.

So the two girls ended up being separated in the two rooms, which had a beautiful view on the city.

Erza didn't sit down and enjoyed the view. she could see the guild from here. She realised that it became quite late and that the city sure was charming at night. The room was really small and there were some candles alight. There was a small buffet and a table with two chairs.

In the corner stood a couch. This time there was just a single rose in the delicate vase on the table.

Suddenly a knock echoed through the room and someone entered the room. He slowly closed the door after him and turned himself to Erza. At the moment Erza turned herself as well to her partner. She gasped and she heard a cough. The mysterious one walked next to her. As he stopped before her, his face was enveloped from the moonlight, which shone through the window. His dark eyes reflected the lights of Magnolia and she could barely see the little scare on his face.

They didn't say a word and the silence seemed to last forever. They just stared at each other and Erza felt like she could get lost in his eyes.

Suddenly he took a step back and turned to the table. „Do you like to sit down?", he questioned her. „Sure", she answered and watched him, while he pulled out a chair for her. He behaves like we never ever met before, she thought. After all it was a blind date. The silence between them was comfortable and she relaxed.

Together they drank some delicious red wine. While Erza ate some cake, the raven-haired boy ate some dinner and after a while he spoke. „How is your cake?" She stopped for a moment and smiled at him. „It's very delicious, just like the wine", she answered. „That's good.", he answered and put his knife away. He folded

his hands together and stared at her intently. She feld his intense gaze on her. „So you feel lonely? Or is there another reason for you participating in a blind date?", he asked her. She thought a moment and turned her eyes to him. He seemed older and more mature. Where was the childish Gray, she knew too well. „Lonely. I don't feel lonely. I just thought I could use some fun.", she spoke. He smirked: „Is that true?" What did he want and what were they doing here, having a blind date. That was ridiculous.

They finished eating and sat down on the couch. „How do you feel about Jellal?", he suddenly asked. What was that?! While the dragon invasion, Jellal saved her and she was very thankful. Well.. maybe a little more than thankful. She blushed. She remembered her almost kiss with him. „Gray. It has nothing to do with you and why are you even interested? Don't you see that Juvia really likes you?", she countered. „Erza, stop dodging the question. I feel like you don't trust me anymore. After all what happened I thought we were really close", he admitted. Sure. They were close since they were kids. He always was there for her, but there are things, which you have to do alone. „Gray. I do trust you. I just think that this is something just between me and Jellal. Let's just end this today and head home", she said and stood up to leave the room. When she wanted to open the door, she felt her arm being pulled and her head ended up being pressed against Gray's muscular chest. She could feel his heart even through his suit and he smelled like fresh air from the top of a mountain. He embraced her. „Please don't go", he murmured.

Meanwhile...

Lucy watched the room from her place on the couch. She really liked the room and the furniture. Everything was so sweet and romantic. Some minutes ago she was really nervous, but now in the room with these many candles alight, she felt very relaxed. After the busy day she even felt a bit tired. As she rubbed her eyes, the door opened and there stood the one and only guy, she never had expected here. She immediately jumped up and yelled: „Natsu?!" „Ohh.. Lucy. Finally I found you.", he said and went to embrace her. „I didn't know you were so lonely, you could have told me you know." Pressed against his chest, she couldn't breathe and tried to free herself from him. „Natsu?! Seriously I can't..." „Oh sorry sorry, man what smells here so tasty?!", he turned hisself to the buffet and without waiting for an answer, started digging in.

That couldn't be true. The world really hate her. Why did she have to end here with Natsu? All the stress just for this meeting. She meets him everyday, in the guild, in front of her house, IN her house. She was angry, but she didn't have much energy left after the stressful day, so she just sat down next to Natsu and tried to enjoy the meal.

After some time

„That sure was tasty, Lucy wasn't it? I think we should visit this café more often, next time let's bring some guys from the guild. That reminds me do you know where Erza is?", he questioned. „Probably the room next to us. Before I entered the room, she was with me", she answered. „That means... ?! Ice Princess got in the room with Titania! HAHAHA! He won't come back alive!", Natsu laughed his ass off. The thought sure was funny, but Natsu always exaggerated. „What are you guys even doing here?" „Well we were curious, so we followed you two.", he grinned. Lucy saw a spot, what looked like sauce on Natsu's face. „Wait a moment I think you have something on you face." She took a napkin from the table and bent over Natsu, who laid relaxed on the couch. She tried to clean the corner of his mouth, when their eyes met. „Lucy?", Natsu suddenly spoke. She swallowed. „Yes?", she asked vaguely. „I'm really sorry for all the trouble I'm making you, but I want you to be happy", he told her without moving his eyes from hers.

She smiled lightly and her cheeks felt warm. „Don't apologize. I know you don't do it on purpose and to be honest I'm happy, very happy.", she smiled at him brightly. Natsu closed his eyes and smiled as well. She wanted to stand up, but Natsu hold her wrist and pushed her against him. „Your so soft", he murmured. Lucy let herself be enveloped in his warmth.

* * *

**That's it! Hope you liked it :)**

**Reviews are welcome :D  
**

**Stay tuned!**


	4. A strange break

**Hey everyone! It's been a long time …**

**But here it is the continuation.**

**Enjoy it! :3**

* * *

**A strange break**

It's been a week since „The Blind Date Event" and everyone went on missions like always. Erza sat at the bar in the head quarter and sighed as she poked her strawberry cupcake. She remembered the evening, which she wished never happened. Actually she came to the head quarter to take on a new mission, but she just couldn't motivate herself. What happened? She never felt so hollow. She remembered the moonlight and Gray's eyes. His eyes. His beautiful shining eyes as he stared at her that time. His touch and his smell. She would never forget it, but she knew that when she wanted to return the situation to the one before that evening, she had to forget it.

*cough* „Erza?", spoke a feminine voice. Maybe she should take some free-time and do some shopping. She could really use some new armors and there was a really pretty lace blue bra, which she wanted to buy for a long time. „Erzaaa? Hey are you listening?", repeated the voice.  
„Yes? Oh...Mira. What happened?!", answered Erza startled. She looked around, but she couldn't find something unusual. Mira grinned and leaned on the bar. „Calm down. Nothing happened. Except you". „Me? Mira. I don't think I understand you.", Erza sat back down and tried to act usually. „You can't trick me, Erza. I know you for a long time now. So, tell me what happened.  
Since last week there is something different about Team Natsu. It's really not good for the guild.", she told her. Not good, she thought. She knew that and that was exactly why she was thinking about a solution. Her head already hurt from thinking in circles.

„What about taking a group mission? It's been some time and there are some quite interesting ones.", suggested Mira. Erza thought about it nodded, „Your right! Never knew that I could ever say that to you, but... It's time for some missions. Team Natsu can't relax forever. Unbelievable..."

Erza stood up and walked firmly to the quest wall.

* * *

Lucy was writing her story as suddenly she heard her doorbell ring. She finished her sentence and went to the doorbell, where Gray was standing with his hands in his pockets. „Can I come in?", he asked. „Gray? .. sure.", she answered and opened the door widely.

In her living-room, which she also used as a bedroom, Gray didn't hesitate to plop hisself on her bed. She sighed and yelled at Gray: „Seriously?! Gray there is a chair. Why do you guys always need to mess around?" Gray didn't answer her, but immediately questioned her about Natsu. „Did you see him? It's been a week since I saw him.. Not that I care though."

She stopped in her tracks and hesitated as she listened to him. „Natsu..", she whispered. Moments flew by and Gray tried to ask Lucy again. „Did...Did something happen at the event last week?"

„The event? Which event are you talking about?", she replied. She knew too well, what he was talking about, but she didn't think that Gray what speak to her about that. She realized that there happened something aswell between Erza and Gray. Erza had talked to her after the confusing evening. She told her that nothing special happened, but they all felt exhausting from all the missions and they just need some alone time, 'cause common they really spend 24/7 hours a day with each other. Lucy agreed and was glad she didn't need to talk to her about the unnecessary encounter with the dragon slayer. But there was a hint between those words and their actions. They seemed to avoid each other, but Lucy didn't want to judge, 'cause she felt a gape between Natsu and herself as well.

She realised, she spaced out some minutes, when Gray straightened himself on her bed. She smiled uncomfortably and dodged the question. „I haven't seen him for a while, I guess he is fishing with Happy or maybe just causing trouble somewhere." There was silence and Gray stood up. „Causing trouble. That's just like Natsu, but you're not with him, That's just not normal", he answered bluntly.

„I'm going to search for him some more, so let's do some missions again, 'cause I'm feeling pretty boring.", he suggested and went to her door. She smiled and this it was real, because she really wanted to spend time with each other again, normally. „That's a great idea! Let's do this! I'm going to the guild to speak with Erza about a new mission. She'll probably be at the bar.", said Lucy happy. Gray stopped in front of the door and his hand lied on the knob, before he went outside without further words. „Huh?" That was pretty cold, she thought and gazed after him.

* * *

„Hey! Natsu?",said Happy as he sat on the shoulder of the dragon slayer. He patted him, while Natsu was gazing at the lake. They were fishing, because Happy really needed something to eat and they hadn't anymore money. Natsu was ruffling his hair and smiled at Happy. „Maybe I should just set this lake on fire. This would definitely speed things up." „Wow... That's a great idea! Natsu! I do love your fried fish, maybe Carla wants some too." Sadly the plan didn't work and they fished for two more hours until they had enough for the day. „Haaa...That was great", said Natsu sleepy and rubbed his belly. „I just hope this „mission break" will end soon, 'cause I seriously want to fight some guys. I didn't even know why the old fart wanted to take a break for us. We are the best and we can fight everyone every time. So what's the rambling about this break? This sucks.", said Natsu grumpily heading home with a satisfied Happy following him.

* * *

**It's more sad and less romantic than the last ones, but I still hope you like it. There will be more. I**

**just try to mix some genres. Hopefully adding some more characters. ^_^**

**Sorry for the late update. I just couldn't finish my seminar paper, which I was concentrating at**

**for weeks. Grrr... Well..now it's finished. So I can concentrate on this and I seriously need to raise**

**the excitement. Did it get boring or was the mood maybe too negative? XD**

**Next update planned within this week!**

**Stay tuned and have a nice day! ^o^/**

**[Updated]**


	5. The distraction

**Hey! Thank you all for your reviews&follows&favs. :)**

**I really appreciate all of them. :3**

**sassywriterchick: Thanks for reminding me about the grammar mistakes. I know nobody is perfect, but it disturbs the reading flow. xD I'm so sorry! And I'm so happy about your comments, because I really like your fanfictions. x3**

**PsychoticFreak8080: Thanks! I hope you enjoy this one too. (=**

**Medelie: Thank you! Between I drew the cover (how surprising), but it's nothing fancy. XD I'm glad you like it. :)**

**Sorry for the grammar mistakes in the last chapter(s) V.V. This chapter should be amusing. I hope you still have fun reading this one! Between „The Kiwai-festival" is my creation. xD**

* * *

**The distraction**

Gray was on his way to the guild. Today Team Natsu should finally join a new mission. He didn't know which one, but he didn't even care much about it. He just needed a distraction and it had been some time they all met up. The truth was he really wanted to kick some ass. After the event in the popular café he felt that something had changed. Something he really treasured. He wasn't quite sure what it was. Erza's face popped into his head. Maybe something like the peaceful atmosphere. Peaceful? Nah. That wasn't the right word, but they just could lean on each others shoulders. They really trusted each other. There it was again her beautiful smile and her warm eyes. He shook his head and clenched his fists. He still trusted them, but maybe ...

CRASH! Gray lost his balance as he bumped into someone. He fell on his back and when he got up, the person was already away without apologizing. What the hell. The people nowadays... Just now Gray realized how busy the city was. People were running from one side to others, packed with various things. Did he miss something out? There came a little boy running across him, which caught his view. He was wearing a blue cap with the Fairy Tail mark on it. „Hey kid. Can you tell what's going on here?" The boy stopped surprised when he caught a glimpse of Gray. „Gray? Could you be Gray Fullbuster? The ice mage from Fairy Tail?", the boy asked with big round eyes, which shone emerald-green in the sun. He was catching his breath from running. Gray now saw that the boy had freckles on his face and wore glasses, but what caught most of his attention was his very big smile. Gray blushed and scratched his head, while he closed his eyes. „Yeah. That's me and what's your name?"

„I knew it! I am your biggest fan! I saw every fight from you. You always stay like this and then you make your hands that way. Yeah! And then you call ICE MAKER! My favourite one is Ice Maker Lance. This one is so cool. One day I want to become just like you.", the boy kept admiring him. „Thanks. Hey. When you have some time, I could show you some knew skills if you want." „You would do that?" „Well. Of course." Gray smiled happily. „I can't believe it. The biggest magician of all time will be spending time with me!" „Calm down! I know I'm good and I'm even better than Natsu, but that's enough. You keep embarrassing me. Ah! And before I forget it (again) what is this commotion all about?", asked Gray. The boy blinked some times before answering. „Hmm? Ah you mean the Kiwai festival?", answered the boy proud. He was happy to help his idol. „The Kiwai festival? What's that? I never heard of it." Seriously, is that a joke? „It's a new festival, where you can buy a lot of kiwis, with different tastes and shapes. There are smoothies, cakes, soups, ice-cream. Everything! Oh and the name comes from Kiwi and ai (means love in Japanese). It's a festival for all kiwi-lovers, but also for lovers, who like to show their love for their special someone with a kiwi-present." The little boy got more and more red. „Huh? Is everything okay?"

„Ha? Yes. Yes of course. Haha.. And where did I stop? Ah yes! Today is the first day." Gray watched the people a little more and realized that it was pretty chaotic and a lot of things seemed unfinished. „For the first day. They do seem to be late. It seems like they aren't ready to celebrate anything." The little boy slumped his shoulders and looked sad. „Well it's the first time for Magnolia. So please don't judge too hard, Mr. Fullbuster." Suddenly the big clock in Magnolia belled. „Ah! I totally forgot how late it already is. My mum is waiting for me. I have to go now. See you Mr. Fullbuster!", the boy shouted as he took off at full speed without Gray letting say goodbye.

Gray watched after him a little perplexed and after a while went on. There were a lot of booths, which were selling kiwi-related things. There even were some carousels. The festival wasn't that small, Gray thought. The city smelled fresh and sweet. It was kinda relaxing. He really wanted to try a frozen kiwi drink. So he walked to one of the stands, when he heard his name.

„GRAY-SAMA! Hey Gray-sama! It must be fate for Juvia to meet Gray-sama at the Kiwai-festival. Juvia thought Gray wasn't interested in festivals, but Juvia is so happy to meet him here. Now she can finally spend some time alone with him." She flashed a smile, as she linked his arms with his. He shuddered at the sudden touch. „Oh Juvia. Hehe... What are you doing here?" He tried to free himself softly from her, but she had a really a good grip at him. „What Juvia is doing here? She wanted to go shopping (for her next update hehe), but meeting you here is better than everything else." She flashed him a smile.

After some minutes they both had drinks in their hands and walked through the festival more or less freely. „Juvia didn't get to spend much time with Gray-sama. So she is really pleased to meet him. She saw a photo-booth at his corner. Let's go!" Juvia pointed in the direction right from her and pulled him along. „Wahh! Wait Juvia!".

At the time they were at the booth Gray already didn't wear his shirt. „Gr-Gray-sama shouldn't take off his clothes in public, but Juvia is so happy to be around him in this state. She is happy to be around him any time." She blushed. „What?! Where is it again? Juvia did you see it?" „No, but don't worry. Juvia can go shopping with you after the festival." „The next one", said an old male voice. „So a couple photo this time? Please walk over there and take this special kiwi. Place it anywhere you like.", explained the old man. „What? Juvia. Let's go back. I lost my shirt."

„You look good in everything. So smile and say „Kiwi!". Juvia will copy this picture at least a hundred times. Maybe she could send some of them to her old friends. Better not. Gray is Juvia's alone." She embraced him as the photographer made a picture.

After that Juvia ran to the photographer and Gray used this break to get free from her and ran for his life. He ran straight to the guild without thinking about it. He just needed to get away as fast as possible.

Meanwhile...

Erza slammed her fist on one of the tables in the guild. „hehe..Erza. I'm sure he will come", said Lucy carefully to calm her down. „It's been forever since we went on a mission and we are waiting already two hours. The next time I see him he won't get the chance to even think about a mission again." The guild became immediately silent. After a while Natsu whistled. „Ohh Ice-princess is in deep doo-doo. Haha after waiting what seems like forever I'm finally getting excited!" Erza turned and glared daggers at him. The atmosphere in the guild became instantly cold, very cold, but she seemed to be engulfed in flames. One more word and she would rip this person in two halves or maybe more.

* * *

**University life is starting again. So next chapter will take a little longer, but stay tuned and have a nice day! ^o^**


	6. Familiar

**Hey! Sorry for the late update!. But I'm glad to present you finally the next chapter :)**

**Recently I'm searching for new Grayza fanfictions & pictures, there is just not enough. V.V (I love tumblr ) I really enjoy reading them :3, but it's so sad that there isn't really progress between those two. :C**

**Nevertheless I have a lot of new ideas for fanfics about my favourite couple. :3**

**Not that long ago I watched the Fairy Tail movie and I felt like Gray, Erza and Wendy would make such a cute family. You know Grayza the parents and Wendy their daughter. There were some cute moments. x) Maybe I'm imagining too much, but my imooto thought so too. xD**

* * *

**Familiar**

It already was dark outside when Gray arrived at the guild. Most of the members went already home. Miranda was at the bar drying some glasses, as she got a glimpse of Gray. He waved and walked to her. At the bar he slumped himself at one of the bar stools and sighed. „Welcome Gray. Had a tough day?", she asked him friendly. He didn't want to talk. Actually he just wanted to go sleep and forget this day, but he still came to the guild, thinking that maybe the others were waiting. He was a little disappointed, when he didn't see anyone of his team it wasn't that bad. They probably were pretty angry, after such a long time they wanted to go on a mission together and he just left them waiting. He took a deep breath and ordered a drink. As he made himself comfortable, he realized that he needed to go to the bathroom. So he sluggishly stood up and went to the bathroom.

While heading there, he looked around the guild just to see Cana, who emptied her barrel. He just nodded to her and wanted to walk on, when she returned his nod with an evil smile. What was that just now? Did the alcohol go to her head? She seriously needed to stop drinking this stuff. It was too excessive. He shook his head and made his way to the bathroom, when the door of the bathroom opened. Out from the door came a stumbling red-head. The one, who Gray didn't want to meet anymore today. He inhaled sharply, when she raised her head and their eyes met.

Meanwhile...

At home Lucy went to her desk to continue her book. She was at a point where her main characters should confess to each other, but she just didn't come up with a good idea. She began playing with her pen. It was silent, apart from the ticking of her wall clock. The only light in the room came from her little table lamp, which her mum already used. Normally this time and atmosphere were perfect for her to write her story, but today she just couldn't write anything productive and stopped to take a break.

She went downstairs to drink some milk. This would refresh her a bit and maybe she could finally continue her story. When she poured some milk, she remembered the day when they all were eating breakfast together. It was chaotic, but she still kinda liked it. She sighed. Today they should have started their new mission, but someone didn't show up. Maybe something happened. No. Stop thinking about bad stuff, but seriously Erza was pretty scary. I was glad, that Macarov calmed her down, but I'm still not sure if she is okay. She insisted on staying at the guild to welcome Gray, when he got back. Lucy was gulping at the thought. Hopefully she did control herself. Natsu went home with Happy and Lucy, although he wanted to stay. He really wanted to see Gray getting beaten, but Erza told him to go home, so he wouldn't be tired tomorrow. On their way home he told her, that he would make sure, Gray paid for not appearing.

Then he smiled at her with that big smile and his eyes closed, which she so liked about him. She blushed at the thought and her tummy got warm. And suddenly she got a bit dizzy and sat down on one of her chairs. She kept staring at her glass of milk and slapped her cheeks, but she just couldn't erase the thought of the dragon-slayer. Now common what's that supposed to mean, she thought and laid her head on the cool table in the kitchen and closed her eyes.

…..

At the sight of Gray, Erza straightened herself and put her hands on her hips. She kept staring at him. Gray didn't move an inch and looked at her eyes, which seem to be made of glass. After a while, she took a step in his direction, but had problems with her balance. As Gray saw that, he went to steady her, but she pushed him away. He felt his heart ache, but didn't pay much attention to it. She smelled like alcohol. Did she drink? „Youu...", she started. He woke up from his thought and

stared at her again, she looked like a mess. „Whut aruu yuu thinkin abouuut *hiccup* appearrring here, huh?!", she yelled at him. He felt hurt and useless and felt like this was all his fault. She again lost her balance, but this time he caught her and didn't let her go.

This was his fault and he needed to take the consequences, but who the hell let her drink that much alcohol?! He turned himself to Cana, who already seemed to went home. „Surely it was her fault.", he muttered. „Misutaaa Falubasutaaa... yuuu aruuu the wooorst." *hiccup* Oh my god, she really needed to sober up. So he took her to the bar where Mirajane finished. „Oh Gray there you are." She smiled at him innocently. „You know I like to close the guild for today. Everyone already went home." She pulled a light jacket over her pink dress and went to the door. „Yeah sure, but what is with Erza? How could you give her that much alcohol?", he asked her, while following her with Erza around his shoulders. Mirajane didn't even bother to turn around and when they all were out of the guild, she locked the door.

„I know, but she insisted on it and you know how Erza can get when she doesn't get what she wants. She was pretty angry on you, you know. You can be glad that you weren't there, well maybe this wouldn't have happened in the first place if you would have come on time.", she told him and yawned. „Oh. Seems like Erza is asleep. Well take of yourself. See you.", she smiled again and went home. What? He hoped she could help him with Erza, but now they were all alone in the dark of the streets with just some street lights and the moon shining on them. What?! And now Erza seemed to be asleep. Great!

He looked at her. Her cheeks were red and her hair a little messy, so different from the day in the café, but in this moment he thought she was the prettiest woman in the world. She seemed so peaceful and different from the scary and self-confident Erza. She even seemed vulnarable, like the day at the river, when he saw her the first and last time crying. He believed she still cried, but always alone. He heaved a sigh and put her on one of the banks in the street. „Why don't you let me be near you..", he whispered. Then he tried to give her a piggyback and strangely she put her arms around his neck, like they always belonged there. He blushed and felt suddenly hot, when he felt her curves pushing against his body. She felt so warm and familiar, he didn't even know why. Suddenly she started to mumble something, which he couldn't understand, so he tried to look at her. He caught a glimpse of her face, which looked relaxed and truly happy. He finally relaxed too and started smiling, while making his way through the streets in the direction of his house. The moon following those two. He wished this moment would last forever.

* * *

**On one hand I wanted to write more, but on the other hand I wanted to stop at this moment.**

**I hope you still like it. :)**

**PS. Recently I think the Fairy Tail characters really developed in the manga, don't you think? Or don't you read the manga anymore?**

**Stay tuned!**


End file.
